The present application claims the benefit of and priority to U.S. non-provisional patent application Ser. No. 14/944,048 filed Nov. 17, 2015, which in turn claims the benefit of and priority to a provisional patent application entitled “Reliable and Robust Wire Bonding Over Gate Bus on a DLM Structure,” Ser. No. 62/092,155 filed on Dec. 15, 2014. The disclosure in this non-provisional application and this provisional application are hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.